Open Book
by RarityRoyale
Summary: Lelouch/Shirley drabbles. The thin knitted blanket draped over her shoulders failed to protect her from the icy winds that tangled her hair in her face, and she wondered why she was stupid enough to venture out this late. He probably didn t see the letter she stuffed into his bag while he wasn't paying attention, and if he did he probably ignored it.


**OPEN BOOK by RarityRoyale **

**Summary:** Lelouch/Shirley drabbles. The thin knitted blanket draped over her shoulders failed to protect her from the icy winds that tangled her hair in her face, and she wondered why she was stupid enough to venture out this late. He probably didn't see the letter she stuffed into his bag while he wasn't paying attention, and if he did he probably ignored it.

**-x-x-x-**

Although she should have been in bed several hours ago she found herself shivering behind a swishy fern in the courtyard, underneath the cold light of the stars.

The thin knitted blanket draped over her shoulders failed to protect her from the icy winds that tangled her hair in her face, and she wondered why she was stupid enough to venture out this late. He probably didn't see the letter she stuffed into his bag while he wasn't paying attention, and if he did he probably ignored it.

Her wristwatch glowed. If didn t show in ten minutes, she would leave.

**-x-x-x- **

When he first saw the envelope flutter out of his schoolbag and land on his lap he did not give it too much thought. After all, he had received love letters before, and they always said the same sort of thing. Always handwritten, always anonymous, and usually with some sort of doodled love heart or kisses symbol at the end.

The envelope felt heavy on his palm, the declaration of love seemingly written on a piece of thick card. Cautiously trying to avoid tearing the envelope's crisp corners, he carefully peeled the sealed flap and slipped out the message inside.

**-x-x-x- **

Her desk lamp glowed as she wrote, the purple pen's ink gliding effortlessly across the page. Pausing to reread her letter, she groaned and tore out the page, her fourth attempt.

The words sounded perfect in her head but they refused to come out properly on paper. Rereading her crumpled draft, she frowned at its immense length. Maybe she needed to shorten it a bit.

Working well into the night, she perfected her message. Once she knew it was right she copied it onto cardboard. Then, kissing her work, she eased it gently into the envelope and went to sleep.

**-x-x-x-**

He froze up and hurriedly skimmed through the letter again, hoping that he'd misread. Knuckles almost as pale as the letter they were clutching shook, the cardboard buckling beneath their grip. A small sound of shock escaped his throat.

Questions raced through his mind. How did she know the truth? Had anybody else figured it out? He read the message a third time, paying attention to the neat swirls and elegant penmanship. He didn't know that her handwriting was this nice. He traced a finger over the purple writing. Whatever questions he had, they would have to wait until tonight.

**-x-x-x-**

The shock of finding out the truth didn't slam her like a punch in the stomach, but rather spread slowly throughout her until her entire body was cold and numb.

Even so, no matter how much she desired to, she was unable to deny it. What she had witnessed was fact, and no amount of wishing would ever be able to change that.

Afterwards, she felt sick with herself for still being attracted to him. _He killed her father_ for crying out loud! Confused tears prickling at her eyes, she collapsed into her desk and picked up her purple pen.

**-x-x-x-**

_Dear Lelouch,_  
_I don t know where to start. The most obvious way seems to be by saying the truth, plain and hard. I know all about you, Lelouch, about the Black Knights and how you are Zero. You have no idea how shocked I was, to discover that YOU were Zero! I still can t believe it._

_I don't understand your motives but I have faith that your intentions are good. Please, meet me next to the big fern in the courtyard after midnight tonight so we can talk. I promise I haven t told anybody else about your secret._

_- Shirley._

**-x-x-x-**

Years before he obtained his Geass and started a rebellion, Lelouch was an ordinary schoolboy living an ordinary life, or at least that was what everyone outside the royal family thought, anyway.

She had been the first student he properly met at Ashford Academy. He remembered admiring her silky hair and pretty green eyes as he sat down next to her in his first class, and her cute, friendly smile as she asked to borrow his eraser.

"Thanks," she said as she returned it. "By the way, I'm Shirley Fenette. What s your name?"

He returned her smile. "Lelouch. Lelouch Lamperouge."

**-x-x-x-**

Ever since she met him in that first period biology class, Shirley had been most intrigued by Lelouch's eyes. They were such thoughtful, deep, stunning purple eyes that she wanted to gaze into them for hours, figuring out all of the emotions and feelings behind them. Just by looking at them she could tell he had been through a lot, and although she knew it was a terrible invasion of privacy she wanted to learn all of his secrets.

Now she knew the biggest one it was if he was an open book, everything laid out for her to read.

**-x-x-x-**

The trees rustled noisily once more, and Lelouch held Shirley's letter even tighter for fear that it would be blown away. Why had she insisted on meeting outside?

He wondered what she would be thinking right now. She probably hated him, and he couldn't say he blamed her.

"Shirley?" he called softly, his voice mostly drowned out by the wind. She had to be here somewhere, unless he was too late and she had already returned inside.

He stopped and, for some reason he did now know, stared up into the stars. And then he started to sprint after her.

**-x-x-x-**

Neither of them said anything when they met, for there were no words to describe their feelings.

His eyes, always beautiful, suddenly pierced straight through her own as if he was looking into her soul. She gasped and started to turn, but she stopped when she saw the pain and fear underneath.

Stepping forward to cover the gap between them, she ran one hand down the side of his face. Almost unconsciously, Lelouch leant in and pressed his lips gently against hers, feeling her quickly tense and then relax against him.

And for a few seconds, they understood each other.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, my first attempt at drabbles, my first attempt at romance, and my first attempt at Code Geass. Hope you liked it! All reviews welcome, positive or otherwise!


End file.
